Joke Shop
by chikkychoo
Summary: OC decides to take a trip to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. George has hidden something from her for a long time. Crap Summary but please read and review!


Diagon Alley fell into a deep darkness; the wet stone pathways glistened only to the lamps dim lit glow. Fred already went home with Angelina, leaving George to clean their Joke Shop. Both couldn't thank one person enough for supplying everything for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the new joke shop in Diagon Alley. Olive Claudine was three years and two months younger than the twins, but acted a lot like the twins themselves, at a point sometimes even older.

George ducked behind the cash register desk next to the stairs, the bell hanging above the door opened to reveal an average heighted, olive skinned, dark haired brown eyed girl with bangs and wavy hair falling a centimetre above her shoulders. She had one hand left on the frame of the door and the other gripping the strap of the bag hanging from her right shoulder to her waist.

"Hello? Fred, George?" She called out across to the store. George let out a tiny snigger; _I cannot believe she's visiting_ he thought to himself. George lifted his eyes above the desk, she looked across the room, her hair flicking and twirling whenever she moved her head. Her head caught sight of George's eyes peeping over the desk; she let out a warm smile towards him, but it wasn't there for long, that warm smile was replaced with a wicked mischievous grin.

"I didn't know I was that scary, you hurt my feelings George." Her soft teasing voice echoed from where she stood to where George Weasley knelt behind the desk. Humour dripped from her plump pink lips as she deviously eyed him through her dark coloured bangs. George shot up like a lightning bolt; his tall frame almost mocked the girl that stood at the front door.

"Unfortunately, Ollie, I'm not George. George left with Angelica; you might want to run after him." George's hand flicked in a gesture for her to go away, to leave. A stinging feeling deep inside of him hit him hard like a bullet. He was unaware of what the feeling was, but whenever he was around Olive, when he was ever rude to her or even when he just joking, a powerful sting of guilt slap him on the chest. George may have been unaware, but Olive certainly wasn't, she was wide open and worried what would happen if he realised what it was. She on the other hand, just never showed him that she knew.

"Really Fred, so George is dating Angelina now?" her head bobbed up and down as he crossed her arms and flipped out her bottom lip, she walked in a straight line (one foot over another) towards where George was leaning, his hands gripping the desk's edge. He tilted his head as a "yep". As Olive got closer to George, the tension between the two rose above their heads growing richer and stronger by every small step she took. _No, no, no way in Merlin is this going to happen, if anything happens_ George pushed away from the desk, his new position is leaning against a part of the staircase, his arms crossed and his ankles crossed. All he wanted to do was not put himself in an awkward position, Olive ignored his sudden position and just continued on the _George is dating Angelina now_ subject.

"Cut the crap, George." She demanded. George, on the other hand, was in no need to obey her, no he wanted to keep putting on the 'I am Fred' game.

"I'm. Not. George." Breaking the words up didn't fool Olive at all. Determination was flaring in the almost invisible pupils of her eyes. She marched over to George, slowing to a halt so her body was an inch from his. He could feel the heat vibrate off her body, her eyes turned soft and kind and her head could easily slip under his chin.

"W-what are you doing?" his stammering was a mental slap in the face. He looked down at what she was doing. Her ear was pressed against his chest, the velvet of his orange vest pressed against the cartilage.

"I know it's you George because I'm the only one that can make your heart beat like that," She whispered, her lips feeling the fabric. What George did next was either the most stupid thing he ever did in his life or the smartest.

He bent his head down, his breath resting on the bridge of her nose until he reached his destination. He lightly brushed his lips against hers, his short red hair resting softly on the top of her head. Shock, anger and most of all humiliation rushed throughout Olive's body for a quick second before falling deeper into the kiss. Her hand found away to his cheek, and her arm wrapped warmly around his neck. George broke it off for air and then looked down into her deep warm brown eyes.

"Do you _see _what you can get me to do?" He whispered. The wicked grin returned, but in a soft manner. "Oh this is _so _my doing..." And their lips connected again. The bell rang once again to reveal a dark grin getting bigger by the second, a tall frame and fiery red hair leaning against the doorway.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." He spoke, raising his eyebrows. Fred saw them, and who knew what he was going to do next.


End file.
